Sonic X Alternate Story Episode 77 Ft Billy Hatcher
by billywws
Summary: Disclaimer: This story shows a brotherly relationship between Tails and Billy Hatcher. Basically, in this timeline, Billy Hatcher and Tails are best friends. Like in episode 77, Cosmo needs to be shot to save the galaxy, but Tails has gone unconscious, so he has to leave it to his best friend to do the honours. What's gonna happen?
1. Billy Hatcher's dilemma

Sonic X Episode 77/78 ALTERNATE VERSION Ft. Billy Hatcher

Disclaimer: Billy Hatcher and Tails are best friends in this fanfiction.

(This is just before Cosmo is shot with the cannon)

Super Sonic and Super Shadow load up the Sonic Power Cannon.

Eggman: Tails. Tails! Where are you?!  
...

No response from him at all. Not even a grunt. Tails is unconscious on the floor because of the thought of shooting Cosmo.

Sonic: Looks like he's down for a while. Billy! You will have to take his place for now and operate the cannon!

Billy: Are you serious?! I'm not gonna shoot my friend's love! He'll kill me!

Sonic: Look, I know Tails is your best friend, but you've gotta do this! It's for Cosmo... it's for Tails.

Billy: Yes, but still, why can't Tails operate the cannon?

Sonic: He has fainted, and time is running out!

Billy: ... I... kill someone? Cosmo is my friend too, and I don't like killing friends, let alone someone else's!

(Billy Hatcher walks to the control panel and sits in the seat, with a worried look on his face.)

Eggman: Sonic Power Cannon...FIRE!

(Billy opens the cover, just under the fire button he's supposed to press. He aims for Cosmo very slowly.)

Billy: FIRE?! Oh no. Oh no! ... (The cannon about to charge to max) I CAN'T DO THIS!

(He slams his head on the control panel, while tears are streaming down his face.)

Billy: Why do I have to do this? I can't do it. *sobs* (Slams his fist) WHY DO I HAVE TO SHOOT AT HER?!

Eggman: Billy. Do you understand what danger we're in right now? She needs that missile. And now! Look, I know you don't want to kill someone so close to your best friend, but time is running out! You must fire now!

Billy: Cosmo! TAILS! I WON'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! *sobs and closes the cover*

A familiar figure appears in front of him.

?: Billy...

Billy: C-Cosmo? Is that you?

Cosmo: I want you to shoot me. Please, Billy. It's for our own good. This is my destiny.

Billy: *sniffs* But... what about Tails? Isn't he your best friend.

Cosmo: That's true, but please, you must understand! Tails will understand... please do not be upset. Just believe in me. Do it for Tails... for me... and for the galaxy...

Cream: *crying* Cosmo! Please don't die for us.

Eggman: Now Cosmo has just explained everything about why she needs you to fire. So now... FIRE!

Billy:(Shaking his hand reaching for the button and slowly revealing it.) Cosmo...(screams) GOODBYE FOREVER! I'M SO SORRY, TAILS!  
(He pushes the button.)

(The cannon fires where Cosmo is and the planet and explodes)  
(Billy observes the explosion and screams in intense horror while crying hesterically.)  
Billy: *sobbing* I've officially lost my best friend... WHAT KIND OF FRIEND AM I?!

END OF CHAPTER ONE TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Grief, Guilt and Regret

Sonic X Episode 77/78 ALTERNATIVE STORY Ft. Billy Hatcher

This chapter shows a brotherly relationship between Billy Hatcher and Tails.

CHAPTER II: Grief and Regret

It's just a few minutes after Billy Hatcher was forced to kill Tail's closest friend, Cosmo the Seedrian.

Eggman: He's done it. The galaxy is saved.

Cream: Oh no! Cosmo! *crying*

Sonic: She has furfilled her destiny... thanks to Billy.

(Tails wakes up from his unconsciousness.)

Tails: Uh... what happened...

Everyone just couldn't tell Tails what had happened to Cosmo.

Tails: And also, where is Billy?

(Billy is in a secret room, seemingly depressed)

Billy: *sobs* WHY?! Why did this have to happen to her! I killed the only person Tails ever loved! *more tears stream down his face*

(Back at the main room)

20 MINUTES LATER

Sonic: You know, I'm starting to get pretty worried about Billy.

Tails: But we have to find him! No-one is left behind!

Eggman: Everyone, start searching for him.

Tails: Where are you?! Billy! Where could he be...

(He hears the sound of fists pounding into metal and sobbing)

Tails: I-Is that Billy? What's he doing in there? Sonic!

(Sonic speeds up to Tails)

Sonic: What is it, Tails?

Tails: I've found him, but he's trapped in some room, and I need you to break it down,

Sonic: Ha ha! This will be no sweat! (Spindashes at the door and it breaks off.) Billy?

(Tails and Sonic both see him, compressed, depressed and a puddle of tears.)

Tails: Billy! W-what's wrong, buddy?

Billy: *sniffs* I... I can't tell you.

Tails: Come on, please tell me. I need to know why you're so upset.

Billy: Sonic... t-tell him... *sobs*

Sonic: Okay then, If you want me to.

Tails: What's happened to him, Sonic.

(Sonic faces Tails)

Sonic: Well, Tails... while you were unconscious... Billy was forced to operate the cannon and shoot Cosmo. He stalled for a while, frightened that you won't be friends with him anymore. When Cosmo told him why he should shoot her, he eventually pressed the button, screaming in horror. Now he's here, in extreme depression and fear. He feels very, very guilty.

Billy: Tails... I'M SO SORRY! (Crying hysterically) I killed the only person you love. I AM A MONSTER! WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND AM I?! PLEASE, DON'T BEFRIEND ME ANY LONGER, I DON'T CARE! I AM A HORRIBLE EXCUSE FOR A PERSON! (slamming his head against the floor and crying incomprehensibly.)

Tails: (Walks up to him and pats him on the back) B-Billy. Don't put yourself down like this. I'm still your best friend. (Grabs Billy and lifts him into a hug) You did it for her. And for me. In fact, you're an even better friend than before. Thank you, so much. *cries with him*

Billy: *sobs* R-Really?...

Tails: Yes, Billy. You're still a valuable person in the deepest part of my heart. I may even consider you as a brother.

Billy: T-thank you... Tails... (Hugs him tighter and more tears stream down his face)

(A spirit of a very familiar figure appears before the two)

Cosmo: Thank you... so much... You have helped me. But even though I'm not with you physically, I will always be with you both... in your hearts.

Tails: Cosmo... I love you!

Cosmo: And... I love you too, Tails... Goodbye forever... Tails... and Billy Hatcher...  
(The spirit disappears)

(The two shed some tears of greif, Billy's tears are more of guilt.)

Billy: Tails... I'm still guilty of this.

Tails: Oh, don't worry about it, buddy,

Sonic: (sheds a tear and walks up to Billy and Tails.) T-tommorow. We'll spend it for mourning.

Billy: Um... Tails... I... love you...

Tails: Really? You know what? I love you too...(The two hug)

Billy: T-thank you... Tails, for this very moment. *A tear sheds down his cheek*

Tails: That's okay... Billy Hatcher...

THE END 


End file.
